girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Legacy/@comment-26999065-20160312041906/@comment-26660845-20160312062807
That Farkle's Choice episode was great. They didn't seem to mind their friendship in THAT episode at all. But with Lucas, we get THIS? It seems...forced. Riley had to FORCE Lucas onto Maya. BOTH Lucas and Maya seemed more confused about it. Now something developed (More Maya than Lucas as we can tell Lucas clearly goes to Riley more but kind of can't break up the friendship because "feelings" are out in the open and no one can just move on) and Riley couldn't handle what she created and now they BOTH want to stay friends while getting mad at Lucas for acknowledging the other? LOL!!!!! Riley should have stayed course. Come on, if you like a person and have been trying to date that person and your friend starts liking the person, you clear it up. The bro code! YOU DO NOT ASK OUT THE PERSON YOUR FRIEND LIKES! It's just not Kosher! Shawn did this to trick Cory into asking Topanga out. He didn't LIKE her for REAL! You just can't DO that! I don't like the triangle arc very much. I've liked girls my friends have dated but YOU DO NOT! Just let the person go, it's not worth breaking up a friendship. This whole love triangle thing could have been solved in ten minutes following friendship guidelines lol. You didn't like Cory getting drafted to the high school either? I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Worse, it was egged on by the children and Minkus. First of all, as a teacher myself, moving from a middle school to a high school is NOT "a promotion" is reassigning. Second, Cory did not even have anything to do with it? The Superintendent just sees a petition and reassigns one of his BEST middle school teachers to a high school position he has never taught before? No smart S.I. would do that. It's about the best interests of ALL kids, not one teacher's daughter and the rest of that ONE class of 2020. And yeah, I'd like to see more with Janitor Harley but...he's gone now. The budget cuts idea would have been better. Similar to how Mr. Feeny became acting Principal when Cory and Shawn went to high school but somehow remained in the classroom (nobody noticed that lol). As much as Cory loves Riley and Maya...even Topanga would have been like, "Uhh no. Auggie is growing up and having YOU as a teacher when he gets to middle school." I do not feel the love triangle can TRULY be resolved until they get on a network that allows it to be resolved more realistically. Shawn and Eric had some really touchy (I didn't mean that literally but lol) moments on the show in the EARLY seasons but on Disney 2016? That can't happen. Cory is the WORST advice giver by telling a group of hormonal inexperienced TEENAGERS to explore their FEELINGS and watch where it gets them. "Trust the universe" and all that jazz. Yeah, that's how you end up on 16 and pregnant lol. This triangle seems a little Degrassi-like though. I'm not sure they can pull it off and keep the "friendship" deal they've been hammering down everyone's throats. I'll be interested to see what they do with it! Just don't take another 5 episodes huh Michael Jacobs? lol